marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk: Sensational Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Three ghosts ** Ghost of She-Hulk Past ** Ghost of She-Hulk Present ** Other Characters: * * * * * Judge * Juries ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Ladies' Night | Writer2_1 = Brian Reed | Penciler2_1 = Iban Coello | Inker2_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist2_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer2_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor2_1 = Michael Horwitz | Synopsis2 = A bank in Manhattan is robbed by a group of criminals wearing Thing masks. They take the staff and customers hostage and order a teller to open the vault. While they are occupied with this task they don't notice the entry of Warbird until it is too late. When she tries to stop the crook, she blasts one of them, shredding their disguise. Warbird is shocked to discover that it is Spider-Woman underneath the disguise. Spider-Woman tells her not to get involved and uses her venom blast to knock out her ally. The following afternoon, She-Hulk arrives at the Raft prison as a representative of the District Attorney's Office. She is chastised for being late by Helen Rogers, the lawyer representing the man she has come to question. She-Hulk explains that she was detained because had to stop someone from blowing up Grand Central Station. Soon they go down into the prison where they meet with Drake, one of the bank robbers. He wants to make a plea deal to stay out of prison and tells her all about their robbery and how they where they were planning on meeting with the woman who helped them plan it. That evening, Warbird has come to a bar in Hell's Kitchen and forces the owner to spill about the bank robbery, he also tells her of the meeting place. Later, when both women go to investigate, She-Hulk spots Warbird's arrival and thinks that she is the woman Drake was talking about. She-Hulk attacks first without asking questions and after the two exchange blows, Warbird spots Spider-Woman and explains that she was the mastermind behind the bank robbery. The two heroines give her chase and She-Hulk ultimately knocks her out. When she comes to, Spider-Woman agrees to tell them what is going on. She takes them to a warehouse and explains that she is working in Hydra. Since the organization has been strapped for cash they have been organizing bank robberies all over the country. When her two allies question why she joined up with a known terrorist organization, she explains that she rejoined the group to find out what they are up to. While She-Hulk wants to bring her in, Warbird insists on following her to find out what's going on, and She-Hulk grudgingly agrees to help. The three women dress up and infiltrate Hydra's business front, a trendy nightclub called the Fashion Bar. There, Spider-Woman explains that the operation is run by a guy named Jimmy who runs Hydra's money. They make their way into the secret basement, unaware that they have been identified and their presence reported in. While She-Hulk and Warbird go down into the basement, they find a full Hydra facility. Meanwhile, Spider-Woman searches Jimmy's office to find the information she is looking for. However, Jimmy catches her and she is easily defeated as Jimmy's shadow is a sentient being that easily subdues her. Jennifer and Carol are both captured as well. When the three women are reunited, they drop their cover and easily trounce the Hydra agents and defeat Jimmy then turn them over to the police. In the aftermath of the battle, Warbird tells Spider-Woman that she should come to them in the future if they ever need help. With the evening coming to a close, the trio of superheroes part company and return home. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Bank robbers w/ Thing masks ** Drake, Hydra operative ** Jimmy, Club owner, Hydra operative ** Billy, Jimmy's brother, Hydra operative, shadow powers Other Characters: * , from New York District Attorney's office * * Locations: * ** *** Bank *** **** Pub **** Fashion Pub, Hydra secret hideout ** Items: * Vehicles: * White van * Police cars | StoryTitle3 = Can You Believe This??? | ReprintOf3 = Sensational She-Hulk #40 | Appearing3 = ' | Solicit = * You NEVER ask a woman her age...especially when she can bench press tractor trailers! * But She-Hulk’s big secret is out, because Marvel’s celebrating 30 years of the jade giantess and you’re invited to the party! * Join acclaimed Shulkie scribe Peter David for an anniversary tale unlike any other! * And if you’re still feeling savage, writer Brian Reed (MS. MARVEL) and artist Iban Coello are hosting an after party in honor of the buff bombshell and her most fabulous friends! * With a classic John Byrne She-Hulk reprint as the nightcap, you’re guaranteed to have a gamma-gamma good time! | Notes = Continuity Notes '''The She-Hulk Story that's a riff on Christmas Carol' * She-Hulk breaks the forth wall in this story, something she typically done during the run of Sensational She-Hulk * She-Hulk recounts some highlights of her career: ** When she was first the "Savage" She-Hulk and operated in LA. This happened in - . ** How her father came to accept her as a hero. Those events were chronicled in . ** She-Hulk joined the Avengers in and had been a mainstay on the team for years. ** She also joined the Fantastic Four from - . ** More recently she was a member of SHIELD from - . ** She-Hulk also makes many references about being disbarred as a lawyer. How that happened was revealed in - . * She-Hulk mocks the Misstro because her cousin the Hulk faced his own evil version in - . Ladies Night * The narrative of this story states that this story takes place prior to Secret Invasion. However, this story actually happens much earlier than that. It takes place just after the Avengers disbanded in . * Spider-Woman is being shown as working with Hydra here. Her association in this story was revealed in wherein she joins Hydra apparently as a double agent. However, as revealed in - , she was actually replaced by a Skrull spy named Vernake. * "Spider-Woman" mentions her long association with Hydra. She was once one of their agents as seen in , - and - . These origins were expanded upon in - . * At the time of this story, She-Hulk worked for the District Attorney's Office of New York City on a recurring basis. This lasted from to . * Carol Danvers mentions how Spider-Woman saved her life once. She is referring to the time that Ms. Marvel saved her from the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, as depicted in and . Continuity Errors Ladies Night * In this story Carol Danvers is referred to as Ms. Marvel. However, chronologically speaking, this story happens during a period when she was still calling herself Warbird. Carol identified herself by that named from until . Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/She-hulk:%20Sensational }}